1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a server to manage an image forming apparatus and a method and system of managing errors of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enterprise printing account solutions are typically connected to image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a multi-function peripheral, and the like through a network to collect error information of currently-operating image forming apparatuses to monitor and manage print jobs and other image forming operations. The printing account solution analyzes the collected error information and shows the error information of the image forming apparatuses to a service provider managing the image forming apparatuses or a customer manager through a web application of the solution. After identifying if the error information is urgent and determining a proper measuring method, the service provider or the customer manager takes appropriate and just and proper measures to manage the errors of the image forming apparatuses. That is, by analyzing in real time operational states of the currently-operating image forming apparatuses, the enterprise printing account solution enables the image forming apparatuses purchased by customers to be continuously managed.